


Il regalo

by Lady_Atena



Series: Trucchi scadenti di un genio di latta [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M, challenge, present, prompt
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Atena/pseuds/Lady_Atena
Summary: “Mi è arrivata questa per posta con i dati per prelevare i soldi. E' tua Tony, credo ci sia stato un errore”.“Già, sarebbe dovuta arrivare ieri. Le poste non sono molto affidabili, eh?”.





	Il regalo

Tony spense la fiamma ossidrica, si rizzò e tolse gli occhiali. Toccò con due dita la parte saldata sentendola calda attraverso la stoffa del guanto, sogghignò.“Sono sempre il migliore. Che ne pensi Jarvis?” chiese.

La musica calò di volume, Tony arricciò il labbro.

“Non ho detto _spegni_ , o detto _che ne pensi_ ”si lamentò.  
“La signorina Potts al telefono, signore” rispose l'AI.  
“Ma guarda. Passamela” disse Tony.  
Sullo schermo sospeso apparve l'immagine di Pepper.  
“Signor Stark?” chiese.  
“Non chiamavi me, Pep?” domandò Tony.  
Si mise seduto sulla sedia davanti allo schermo bluastro, sorrise all'immagine di Pepper. La donna sospirò.  
“Non ci credo, allora è vero che dà il suo numero personale a tutte le dipendenti donna che assume!”.  
Tony scosse la mano in aria, allungò l'altro braccio avvicinandosi una delle schermate bluastre e cliccò una serie di tasti.  
“Voleva verificare questo?” chiese.  
Vide la donna scuotere il capo, infilare la mano nella borsa e tirarne fuori una carta di credito.  
“Mi è arrivata questa per posta con i dati per prelevare i soldi. È tua Tony, credo ci sia stato un errore”.  
Tony chiuse la schermata e ingrandì quella con l'immagine di Pepper.  
“Già, sarebbe dovuta arrivare ieri. Le poste non sono molto affidabili, eh?”.  
Viriginia aggrottò le sopracciglia, fece ondeggiare la carta di credito.  
“Sa quanti soldi potrebbero esserci qui? Più di quanti potrei mai guadagnarne in una vita!”.  
Tony sogghignò.  
“Allora non si faccia remore a spenderli. Lo prenda per un regalo di ... per caso è il suo compleanno?”.  
Pepper strinse gli occhi.  
“No, non lo è!”.  
Tony sbuffò, roteò gli occhi.  
“Allora lo prenda per un regalo di assunzione in ritardo, che ne dice?”.  
Pepper rilassò le spalle e abbassò la mano.  
“Lei è serio?” domandò.  
Tony le sorrise, annuì.  
“Serissimo Pep. Usa quella carta per tutte le date importanti che mi dimenticherò di festeggiare” disse.  
Chiuse la chiamata, si alzò e s'infilò la maschera da saldatore.  
“Signore, è sicuro della sua scelta?” chiese Jarvis.  
Tony ghignò.  
“Probabilmente, quando me la ridarà, ci troverò il doppio del capitale, Jarvis. E' anche per questo che l'ho assunta, no?”.

**Author's Note:**

> Nick: Lady Atena.  
> Fandom: Iron Man.  
> Challenge: La sfida dei duecento prompt.  
> Prompt: 82; Regalo.


End file.
